the_vampire_diaries_and_the_originals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribrid
Tribrids are an anomalistic and supernatural crossbreed between three species, which use to be considered to be a rare occurrence amongst the celestial dominion. This specific species has become the most gregarious and powerful immortals throughout the entire ramification of illuminated speculations as this liberating conjecture has vindicated on the similar accumulation of the original congregation of immortals. The specified term is used to describe the primordial manifestations of a fetus that has become born with the internal genes of a vampire, witch and werewolf as it consists of each of the municipal genes of each fulminated species; considering them the most indestructible immortals upon the universe. Once born, tribrids obtain the tri-consolidated strengths of their parental races and the authoritative attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as acquiring the internal métiers of each designated species and none of their weaknesses. History Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire-Werewolf-Witch= *'Werewolf Gene': Being part werewolf, the body contains the werewolf gene that provides them with standard werewolf attributes provides them with enhanced senses, such as hearing, sight, and smell, as well as heightened aggression. *'Vampire Gene': Being part vampire, the body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through their system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': They can heal from injuries with a speed comparable to normal vampires. Their blood also retains the vampiric ability to heal others just as Hope was able to heal her mother while in the womb. **'Siring': Their blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids as long as they first drink their blood during the transition. *'Witch Gene' **'Channeling': They have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion Brewing': They have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Spell Casting': They have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': They have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. |-|Human-Vampire-Witch= *'Vampire Gene': Being part vampire, the body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through their system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': They can heal from injuries with a speed comparable to normal vampires. Their blood also retains the vampiric ability to heal others just as Hope was able to heal her mother while in the womb. **'Siring': Their blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids as long as they first drink their blood during the transition. *'Witch Gene' **'Channeling': They have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion Brewing': They have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Spell Casting': They have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': They have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. |-|Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner= *'Siphoning': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids possess the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. *'Spell Casting': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. *'Telekinesis': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. *'Pain Infliction': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. *'Pyrokinesis': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. *'Divination': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. *'Super Strength': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids have the same strength as that of non-original vampires and are noticeably much stronger than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves and Evolved Werewolves in human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. *'Super Speed': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids possess the same speed as non-original vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can jump with their super speed too. These abilities increase with age. *'Super Senses': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids possess extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Super Durability': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As they get older they become more powerful. *'Healing Factor': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids possess the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Immortality': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids stop aging once they are turned or they die. Upon their transformation, they become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. *'Day Walking': Due to their Siphoner heritage, Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids are be immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a daylight ring. *'Enhanced Emotions': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. *'Emotional Control': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse. *'Mind Compulsion': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. *'Sire Bond': Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy':v have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. **'Dream Manipulation': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. **'Illusions': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face': A Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while *'Lycanthrope Enhancement': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. They can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when still in human form. They can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, their strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in werewolf form. *'Shapeshifting'/'Transformation Control': Vampire-Werewolf-Siphoner tribrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf form at will. For example, Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Klaus can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, Klaus can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. *'Immunity to Silver': Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect them. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses |-|Vampire-Werewolf-Witch= *'Disbelief': The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause them to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction': Denying them from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. *'Emotions': Their magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Herbs': Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for a undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. Being part werewolf and vampire, they may also acquire the adverse effects of wolfsbane and vervain as well. *'Huntress' Blood': Consumption of a supernatural huntress' blood will cause a witch to lose their ability to use magic. Prolong exposure poisons them, leading them to get sick and some brands will appear in their body and may eventually lead to death. According to Alexandria St. John and Rayna Cruz, Rayna's blood can't be reversed for anything and all the attempts to make a cure were unsuccessful. It is unknown what effect Rayna's blood has on them. * Magic: Hope is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, Hope's Bracelet and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a witch where prolong exposure may lead to death. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, they are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Unique Physiology:' Being born with aspects of all three species, their nature is somewhat at odds with each other. For example, Dahlia deduces that without proper guidance, Hope's potential as a firstborn of her family's bloodline will prove destructive and unstable when mingled with vampire blood and werewolf aggression. **'Death:' Having been born with vampire blood constantly produced in her system, they has the potential for vampirism upon death. **'Murder:' Having been born with the werewolf gene, they have the potential for lycanthropy when they kills someone.